1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of hand-held labelers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A prior art hand-held labeler using thermographic printing means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,396 granted Apr. 28, 1981 to Donald S. Stewart. Mechanically operated labelers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,562 granted May 18, 1976 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,747 granted Sept. 26, 1978 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. The Hamisch, Jr. and Stewart patents are assigned to the same assignee as the assignee of the present application. A hand-held labeler with a battery in the handle portion is disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,253,565 granted Dec. 16, 1976 to Schroter.